Psycho Rage
by Kakera7
Summary: Asch and Luke are runaways from a experimentation facility near Daath. As they try to find home but it isn't easy on to get there. Full Summary Inside AU Feed back Plox!


Kakera7: Nyahahahaha… My 1st ToA Fanfic X3

**Kakera7:** Nyahahahaha… My 1st ToA Fanfic X3!! Altho… I should finish the other ones first… But my brain needs some fresh ideas to continue the plot line… So I'll just try something else for once. For those of you watching me out there, don't worry, I'm still working on my other fics!! X3

**Full Summary:** Asch and Luke runaway experiments of from Daath. Poor little guys just want to go back home, unfortunately for them their captors are in pursuit. What luck they find when they discover there are others like them, willing to help and fight for their freedom.

**Odd Contents:** Slight AU + OoC (Most character will have their sanity intact…. I think XD)

Oh, and instead of using Fonon Artes… They will be using psychic abilities :3

Asch and Luke are twin bros. If you have a problem with that, please leave.

_**Currently NOT yaoi**_

**One and Only Disclaimer for the whole story!!** Do not own!! I only got the chance to play it cuz my friend lent it to me…

**Note:**

Luke and Asch is 12 for the time being until the time skip…

Regular narration

"_Luke's telepathy to Asch"_

"**Asch's telepathy to Luke"**

"Normal Speech"

'_Normal Thoughts'_

_**-Curtain time-**_

**

* * *

**

.:Rampage One:.

_Runaways_

"Come on we got to hurry!!" A harsh whisper sounded under the bushes near the cage like walls.

"Ok, Ok!! OW!!" A yelp of pain alerted the guards near by.

"Hey! They're over here!!" A man in armor had heard the yelp and spotted them.

"DAMN! It's one of them! Come on, Luke! We have to hurry if we want to escape them!" The redhead holding the dagger urged the other who looked almost exactly the same.

"I know, Asch!! AH! Ow!" As he tried to stand, his leg shot a surge of pain. "Gah…! I think I scraped by leg on the metal bar…" Luke winced at the sharp ebbing from a gash that was invisible in the dark of the night.

"Shit!" Asch knelt down and quickly examined Luke's wound. "This is gonna slow us down…!!" He ripped the hem of his tattered shirt and quickly bandaged over the open gash. Stampings of a group of men drove the twins into panic.

"You think you can run on it?" Luke quickly nodded even though pain shot up from the injury whenever his foot moved. "Then, let's scram before one of the 'bastard's' goons gets a hold on us!!" Asch helped Luke find his feet and took a dash for the long grass with their pursuitors hot on their trails.

--Somewhere not too far off--

"Are you sure there's a town this way, Anise?" A tall blonde spikey haired man crossed his arms and looked skeptically at the pig tailed little girl.

"Well that's what the map says… Wanna taka look at it Guy?" The little girl held up a small piece of paper.

"Let me see it…" A long haired brunette took the map out of the little girl's hand.

"..." Everyone gathers around the brunette.

"ANISE!!" Everyone but the oldest one of them shouted at the poor girl.

"It seems we're hopelessly lost, hm…" The chocolate haired man shrugged and pushed the glasses up his nose. He seemed careless by his attitude but his vermillion eyes seemed to have a hint of malice in his glance.

"Anise. That is the mark for the head psychic research facility we were going to attack, tomorrow!!" The brunette bore an icy cold stare at Anise.

"No need to be so hard on her, Tear… Everyone makes mistakes…" A blonde haired girl kindly stated.

"Y-yeah! I just mistook that mark as a town instead of a target!!" The raven haired girl defended herself.

"Natalia… I know that you're just trying to even out the score here but look…" Guy showed him the map that clearly showed a double red circle that they were heading for and the mark of a town with a circle and insignia of the country on it. "It's just too obvious to be a mistake…"

"…Oh." Natalia took the map and curiously looked about. "It seems so… Um… I'm sorry to say Anise… But this is a bit to obvious to be mistaken…"

"Why is everyone against me?" Anise wailed out and pouted.

"Gah…" Guy ruffled his hair. "Now what…?"

"Well, considering that we're very close to enemy territory at night with a misguidance and all of us are tired from the long travel…" He smiled a gentle looking smile but there was an air of potent venom about. "I say we execute her in the name of treason for being an enemy spy." Everyone and everything around the man shuddered feeling the wisp of cold unforgiving bite of frost in his tone.

"Y-you're kidding right?" Anise stuttered in fear of the shocking cruel sentence.

"Oh, of course, that was just to humor you all." The brunet man dismissed it with a lazy wave of his hand.

'_That was too dead serious to be joke…'_ Was the universal thought among the group.

"Just a good joke as for now but I am progressively becoming irritated from the lack of sleep… And Anise has become clumsier with directions as of late…" A suspicious glare was thrown her way.

"H-how about we just set up a camp here for the night? Ha ha ha ha…" Anise nervously suggested in order to get off the subject.

Everyone either mumbled or grumbled into an agreement and started to set a camp by unloading things from the rhinoboar they had tamed by beating it to near death.

"Oh, shit… It looks like we ran out of food…" Guy shook out the empty food sack.

"That's a problem… The town is quite a distance off from here…" Tear spoke in a monotonous voice.

"Ah, that's not really a problem here…" Everyone's attention turned to Jade. He walked over to the rhinoboar and patted its back whilst it flinched in an instinctive reaction. "A very nice pack mule and emergency ration. You've been a very useful animal, my friend." Jade smiled with absolute evil aurora surrounding him. "Now, it's time to prove your ultimate worth!!" The poor boar squealed for mercy and looked at others with pleading eyes. Everyone clapped their hands together and made small short prayers to it. "Kufufu… It seems there's no way out of your death… Now…" Jade slid a half sized spear from the sleeves of his coat and extended to full length. The rhinoboar gulped as the spear was raised, it was frozen in fear. But before the spear cut the animal's throat, a powerful sudden wave surge made Jade lose his balance and snapped the shocked animal from its fear trance. The monster went squealing away in horror.

"Tch." Jade retracted his portable spear in annoyance.

"Looks like our dinner has run off…" Guy sighed disappointedly.

"But more importantly…" Natalia looked off in a distance towards the source of the sudden power rush.

"Was that…" Tear's eye seemed to widen a fraction. "…a hyperpulse(1)?"

--In a mist of the tall grass--

"Luke!!" Asch ran to catch his brother from hitting the ground.

"I'm ok…" Luke pushed off his brother and stood up only to have the world spin and make him collapse on his knees.

"No you're not, you idiot! You used too much power!" Asch was worried from the paling face of Luke's along with a light dust of red on his cheeks indicating a slight fever. "Just hold on for a little bit… ok?"

"I'll try to…" Asch sighed and looked around the area. The ground around them were scarred away with several armored man laying dead all around. Feeling slight relief, he checked over his brother's condition. A moan distracted them both from trying to recover from the blow out.

"Uuuugh…" An armored man stood up shakily from the destroyed grounds.

"Che! I can't believe someone could survive that blast other than me…" Asch drew the long dagger he kept since the escape. "Great… That means I have to waste our time on killing this trash!"

"YOU LITTLE TWERPS!!" The unsteady man lunged at the twins.

"DON'T CALL US TWERPS!!" Red haired boy jumped and lashed down a powerful strike, but only ended up being a meek attempt to push back the older man in guards.

"Foolish little boy, what do you expect to attempt with a feeble attack like that?" Asch growled.

"I didn't want to waste my energy on scum like you, but it looks like I have no choice!!"

"What did you say you little BRAT?!" Out of rage the man charged at him with a long sword in his hands. Asch closed his eyes and calmly focused on the blade of his dagger.

"TAKE THIS YOU LITT…" Emerald eyes flashed opened glowing along with the edges of his dagger. With demon like speed and electrifying slash blurred by the side of the enraged man. The shocked man stood for a moment with lost voice before the top half of his body slid off and both parts of the bodies were lifelessly in the dirt. Satisfied that he was dead, Asch let his guard down unaware of the attack from behind. Another had survived the power blast and went to attack the unguarded kid.

"ASCH!!" Luke called after him but it was a moment to late as his twin turned to just notice the on coming attack. Finding his defensive instinct Asch quickly posed for a defensive stance and waited for the blow.

…That never came.

"Now, now, this is no way for an adult to handle little kids!" A light brown haired man was blocking the attack with his spear. Pushing the opponent off, he smacked the armored guy in the face with the blunt end of his spear to make the man stumble backwards and followed it up by a slash down with his the sharp blade.

"Get away from us!" Luke shouted as he gathered up energy surrounding him and unleashed it into a powerful pulse that pushed off a sudden blonde haired man off into a fair distance.

"Whoa! That was definitely a hyperpulse!" He exclaimed.

"Indeed…" The long brown haired man, that seemed to appear out of no where, walk near Luke cautiously.

"Stay away from my brother!" Asch roared out in a threatening tone as he leapt into an attack stance.

"Whoa, whoa! Take it easy little guy! We're not here to hurt you!!" Asch's eyes still held a defiance of their trustworthy words.

"_Asch, I feel really dizzy… I don't think I can hold on much longer…"_ A weak message was broadcasted in Asch's mind before he saw Luke lapse into unconsciousness.

**"LUKE!" **Asch's thoughts were useless in an unconscious mind.

Quickly, the blonde haired swords man disappeared from his current spot and reappeared in a blink of an eye to prevent his twin's head from crashing on the solid ground.

"Whoa, the little guy looks totally exhausted… It looks like he collapsed from overpower." Guy slipped his glove off to feel the weakened boy's forehead. "He's got a serious fever too. Looks like he might be getting infection from the cut wound on his ankle."

"Take your hand off my brother!!" Asch sprang up with his weapon in hand and his ability activated by the panic of the stranger who could use teleportation(2). If he was another man from the facility it was sure fact that they would be dragged back for a beating and tighter security to prevent them from escaping again. He hated that place. It was nothing but torture for them. The people there would make them be part of experiments after experiments of painful torments to test the limits of their psychic powers. It was especially bad for Luke who often lost consciousness from the over exhaust of his ability. They hadn't spent their last three months of hard work digging and hiding their escape path just to be recaptured and put into more pain! If they were going to force them back into that, Asch was more than ready to defend his brother and himself them with his life. But he had to be careful not to make a futile effort.

"Easy, now…" The long haired man with the glasses said it in a low warning tone. "Like Guy said, we're not here to hurt you." That still didn't convince Asch to trust their words. Instead the sparking electrical field around him amplified.

"Then who are you and what do you want?" Asch kept a careful watch on the stray people and an eye on his brother.

"So, hard to deal with kids these days…" The glassed man sighed shaking his head. "Guy! Explain the situation we're in."

"What? Why do I have to?! Agh! Fine whatever…" Guy carefully picked up the faint child and walked over to them. "Ok… To cut to the chase, I'm Guy and that mean old man is Jade. We were heading over to Daath when one of our other companions got us lost and end up near here. So, when we were trying to set up our camp, we felt the hyperpulse your brother here used and thought is was an enemy near by but ended up only to defend you guys."

--In a Dark Place--

"Reporting, sir!" one of the soldiers stepped out into a the only spot light lighting the shadow room and saluted before a powerful figure swirling wine in a fine glass, seated in a luxurious chair who's face was cloaked by the darkness.

"I don't need to hear more unnecessary details… But it seems that you come to report that you are empty handed…" A low disappointed, angry voice growled out, intimidating the guards. "You do realize what this means for you…" The glass shattered from the crushing force of his hand.

"I-I am te-terrib-b-bly s-sor-r-ry s-sir…" His voice echoed the fear for his life. A seething frustrated snarl resounded from the depth of the throat of the shaded figure then suddenly he calmed.

"No matter… I believe the younger of the two has an injured ankle, correct…?"

"Y-yes, s-sir…"

"Hrm…" The voice of the man calmed. "I will give you a second chance to redeem yourself, since I'm in a generous mood… today…" He smiled with sinister feeling tingle in his tone.

"Th-thank you sir!"

"Oh, and take this with you…" He tossed something to them.

"Th-this is?! Sir I thought that this was yet in development…"

"It's only a proto-type… But it should work well to restrain one of them… And you only need to restrain one of them, since one is sure to go after the other."

"Now, out of my sight." With that command, the soldiers scattered out the door.

--Back at the Camp--

Asch worriedly glanced at his brother suffering and leaning beside him while keeping a keen eye and aloof distance from the men and strangers offering to let them stay. Even though he was convinced enough to be brought to the savior's camp his heart still distrusted and his mind was focused on fleeing at the first chance but he couldn't leave his brother. The struggling breath and the high fever told him that he wasn't in any condition to move anytime soon. Luke was his only brother and they sworn to protect each other ever since they were separated from their parents during the Cold Raid five years ago. They had lived in hell for within those lost years and his trust shattered and the pieces were lost in an abyss. During the five years they had learned to trust no one but each other. Sworn to keep each other safe and find home again Asch was determined to keep that promise.

_-faint sound of foot steps-_

Suddenly Asch's head snapped up as detected someone from the stranger's group approached them. The untrusting boy observed the female being. She had a blonde curly hair with elegant yet easy to move outfit. Her face was friendly, a face he didn't like.

"Hi, I'm Natalia. Don't worry I'm just here to take a look at your brother's wound. It might get serious if we don't treat it soon." She held up a bottle of disinfectant and some clean clothe to prove her point. Reluctantly Asch relaxed his tension and let her tend to his brother's infection starting wound. He watched as she started to unwind the dirty blood soaked rag that poorly covered the messy gash.

"Oh, this looks more serious than I first thought…" As the blood was cleaned off the wound was revealed to be a harsh slash that couldn't be seen in the darkness when they had escaped from the facility. She her hand hover over the cleaned wound and she closed her eyes. Light seem the gather underneath her hand and emerald eyes watched in fascination as the open slash wound closed up before his eyes.

'_She's using telegenesis(3) to heal Luke's injury…'_

"…thank you……" Asch quietly whispered without contacting her eyes and Natalia had caught the whispered words. She was bit surprise yet pleased and she gently smiled at Asch.

"Let him rest for a while and he should be fine." With that she walked off back to the rest of the camp group.

A fragment of trust seemed to shimmer back to his paranoid and distrusting heart as the amber haired boy settled down from his restless paranoid glances and move to let Luke rest in more comfortable position. His breathing seemed to have eased down bringing relief to the elder brother. He felt much more relaxed than he had first encountered them and fatigue finally registered within him. His twin seemed like he'd survive, the strangers were at a safe distance, and Asch felt he needed to recover some of his lost strength and closed his eyes.

'_Maybe I'll just stick with them for a little while… Just until Luke gets better…'_ Keeping the thought afloat in his mind he fell to a light sleep for the night.

Psychic Ability Notes:

(1) Hyperpulse - A powerful wave of a wild uncontrolled psychic attack that can be felt through the air and ground. The pulse may even cause damage to people depending on the strength of the psychic ability.

(2) Teleportation - An uncommon ability that is tricky to control. It is a handy ability that allows the user to teleport whatever the user wishes to. Larger, heavier, more quanties, and/or longer distance more fatigue is applied to the user.

(3) Telegenesis - A common ability that allows user to concentrate their energy to an injury to heal at a faster rate. It is rare to find a person who can cure well without collapsing themselves from over use. (Oh, and this is a new word I had made up combining prefix "tele-" as in distance since the healing is transfers energy and "genesis" because it means 'origin' or 'birth of' but I will be using the meaning of origin. Basically means transfer of energy to return it to the original condition.)

**Kakera7:** That's the 1st chapt and the longest chapter I've written OwO;;. Well… With this done I think I'll get some creative juice going to oil my brain gear. Anyways… Gimme a feedback on how ya like the story eh? Or should I be more direct and go… **READ AND REVIEW PLOX!!**


End file.
